We Have To Say Good Night First
by faithfullly
Summary: He couldn't believe that his stepbrother could sleep over at his girlfriend's house, but he had never gotten too. Kurt would always speak of how fun they had had with Rachel and Mercedes, and Finn would almost break of jealousy. Finchel. Rated M for Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi, hello. Uh, this is my first Glee fic ever, and also my first smut. I felt my OTP, Finchel, deserved the honor of being my first smut pairing.

**Pairing: **Finchel

**Rating: **M for Smut.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, it'd be called "The Finchel Show" and there'd be Finchel sex everywhere.

* * *

><p>Rachel loved sleepovers. When she was little, she used to sleep over at her friends' houses a lot, but her Dads had to put a stop to it after she had been sleeping over at a friends' house for every weekend in three months. Instead, Rachel started inviting friends to sleep at her house as often as possible.<p>

Her Dads were fine with sleepovers every now and then, but she wasn't allowed to have friends over every weekend, so she lost interest after a while. In high school, Rachel started arranging sleepovers again. The best thing she knew was having Mercedes and Kurt sleeping over. They didn't have much time to chat in school, so sleepovers were great to have every now and then. Rachel used to arrange them when her Dads were out, so that they could hang out without being interrupted by them.

Rachel hadn't had a sleepover for several months now, because their senior year was coming to an end, and most of them had to focus on studying. Rachel didn't know what to do with herself every weekend her Dads went out. She was alone, and bored. Watching movies all alone in an empty house can get pretty tiring. She usually called Finn, but he was either sleeping already, or hanging out at Puck's.

It was a Friday morning in January, and the day had been awful for Finn so far. He had almost been too late for school, and Puck had just cancelled today's game night. On top of it all, Finn's locker had been vandalized by some freshmen. Finn stood there scowling into his locker as he was about to get some books when Rachel suddenly appeared beside him as he slammed shut his locker. "Wow, hey Rachel!" he said, the surprise in his voice making her smile.

"Hey Finn." she said, grabbing his hand, leading him along the hallway. "My Dads are going out today."

"Oh, yeah?" Finn said, recognizing what her voice meant, and it lifted his spirits immediately. Finn had started to notice how her voice had this special kind of sound whenever she was suggesting something to him, and it mostly involved her Dads being away for some time, and them having the house for themselves. Since Finn obviously had no plans for the night (family dinner being cancelled too because Kurt was going over to Blaine's), he almost wanted to scream at how happy he was that Rachel was telling him this.

"So, I was thinking…" she said, stopping by the class room door, "… of arranging a sleepover tonight."

"Oh." Finn said, his excitement level dropping. "I thought Kurt was going to Blaine's tonight." He looked down at the books in his hand, frowning. Finn had always disliked Rachel's sleepovers. He had never been to one himself, and that's pretty much why he disliked them. He couldn't believe that his stepbrother could sleep over at _his_ girlfriend's house, but he had never gotten too. Kurt would always speak of how fun they had had with Rachel and Mercedes, and Finn would almost break of jealousy.

Rachel heard the disappointment in his voice and giggled a little as his gaze dropped. She leaned in by his ear and whispered – almost breathed, and it tickled his ear – "Just for you and me."

Finn looked at her, his eyes wide, earning another giggle from her. "What?" he spluttered, swearing he had misheard her. She just smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before going to her class. He remained in the hallway for a moment, trying to process the fact that she had just invited him to sleep over at her house.

Rachel could barely believe it herself. She was actually going to have her boyfriend sleep over at her house for the first time. She was beyond excited. She even had a little panic attack upon coming home that day, thinking of all the things she had to do before Finn arrived. They had decided he would come over at around 7PM, so that Rachel would have enough time to fix everything up.

She changed the sheets in her bed, not wanting to seem all dirty to her boyfriend. They had been dating for a long time already, and they knew each other thoroughly, but a sleepover was something new for both of them. Rachel wanted to give him a good impression, as if they were going out on their first date again. She made her bed again, resting her hands on her hips, admiring the work she had done. The bed looked good enough to be slept in tonight. With Finn. She blushed at the thought of sleeping in his arms, walking over to her closet.

She needed to wear something special. It wasn't going to be an ordinary sleepover with Kurt and Mercedes, she reminded herself. She couldn't wear her usual, pink pajamas. Finn liked her in whatever she was wearing, she knew that. Still, she wanted to wear something nice for the occasion of this being their first sleepover. She took the pile of neatly folded sleepwear, placing it on the bed. She looked at it for a moment, before picking up and trying on pajamas after pajamas, trying to decide which one she should wear.

She settled on a light blue one, with a few darker blue stripes here and there. It looked less bright than the pink one she liked to wear on the sleepovers with Kurt and Mercedes, but she thought Finn would like it, blue being his favorite color. She placed it on the bed after neatly folding it again. Then she returned the rest of the sleepwear to her closet, after folding all of them again. It was not like Finn was going to search through her closet or anything, but she just wanted to keep it tidy.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. She had been trying on sleepwear for almost an hour. She still had to take a shower and make dinner before Finn came over. For a split second, she didn't know what she should do first, but she ended up going downstairs to make dinner. Her Dads were nowhere to be seen, so she assumed they had already left, probably shouting their goodbyes from downstairs while she was preparing her room, but she hadn't heard them.

She had decided to make vegan lasagna. She knew Finn wasn't much for vegan food, although he always liked to compliment her on her cooking. He was too nice to tell her the truth, and she found it pretty charming, although she could always tell when he was lying about it. It took less than 30 minutes to prepare the lasagna, and Rachel swore it was a new personal record. She put the lasagna in the oven, and hurried upstairs to take a shower.

She still had some time, so she decided to take a long shower and get cleaned really well. She made sure every single hair on her legs was gone, and she washed her hair with the raspberry scented shampoo that she knew Finn loved so much. After making sure she was clean enough, she dried herself up almost as carefully, blow-drying her hair for longer than necessary, just to make sure it wasn't wet at all. She put on very little make-up, because Finn always told her she was beautiful just the way she was, and that he liked seeing her with less make-up on.

She was just checking her appearance in the mirror (after putting on a white, blue-dotted dress), when the doorbell rang. She almost ran downstairs, and she had to stop by the door for a moment to catch her breath, before opening it. Finn started grinning before their eyes even had met. "Hi, Finn." she said with a smile.

"Hi, baby." he said, stepping in as she opened the door fully for him. Rachel noticed he had put on cologne, and he smelled lovely. When closing the door, she had to stand by it a moment to get herself together, just so that she wouldn't start to rip off his clothes in desperation or something. She finally turned around, noticing he was standing with his back against her. He was looking around the house as if he had never seen it before. She watched him for a moment, before he turned around, smiling at her. "You look gorgeous." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled back at him, sneaking her hands around his neck, carefully playing with his hair. "So do you." she replied, getting up to her toes to kiss him. This was the way they used to greet each other whenever they were at each other's houses alone. Standing and kissing each other for a short while, before one of them broke the kiss, suggesting they should do something. Since it was her house, Rachel broke the kiss, leaving Finn grinning like a little boy. She couldn't help but grin back at him. "So, where did you tell your parents you were going?"

"Oh, Mom and Burt think I'm at Puck's. I told them we were going to play videogames and stuff." he replied, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You got Puck to back up for you?" she said, and he nodded, grinning proudly. They stood silent for a moment before Rachel finally said, "Dinner should be ready soon, by the way."

"You made dinner?" Finn said as he followed her when she pulled him slightly by his arm. "I was thinking I smelled something good." She giggled at his comment, because it was so typical of him. She felt like a little girl for giggling at everything he said or did, but he was just being so adorable.

"I've made vegan lasagna." Rachel said, reaching for the oven mitts, hanging on the wall. "I hope it's okay that you eat vegan food again."

Finn looked at the table which seemed to him as if it had been laid in a hurry (which it actually had, because Rachel had been worried she wouldn't have time to shower). "It's fine." he said with a smile. "You know I love everything you cook, right?" He arranged the forks and knifes straighter by the plates, while waiting for her.

Rachel placed the pan of lasagna on the table, taking off the mitts, admiring her cooking. Finn snaked his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck softly. "Looking good." he whispered, giving her a few kisses, right by the spot that he knew would drive her crazy. Her skin tingled by just his breath, and her body squirmed automatically as he kissed her there. He stopped immediately, moving his hands to caress her back.

Rachel felt as if she couldn't speak for a moment, but as soon as she regained the ability to, she said "Okay, let's eat", hearing how her voice was shaking of excitement. She returned the oven mitts to their rightful place, while rubbing her hand over the spot Finn had kissed, trying to ease the tingly feeling he left there.

They ate pretty much in silence, sending each other flirty gazes every now and then. Rachel loved eating together with Finn, because she knew there would never be an awkward silence with him. She knew many other couples had problems with that, but Finn could make silence feel as if they were chatting away intently. When they both had finished, they remained in their seats, still watching each other for a moment, none of them daring to break the silence.

Finn finally decided to break it. "You're a lovely cook, Rachel Berry." he said with his signature grin.

"Thank you." she said with a smile, admitting to herself that it actually looked as if Finn had enjoyed the dinner this time. "I'm glad you liked it." She got up from her seat, intending to take Finn's plate, but he got it himself just before she was about to.

After they had put away the dishes, Finn had once again his arms around Rachel's waist, kissing her intently on the lips. She tickled his neck, and he suddenly spluttered into the kiss. "Stop it!" he breathed, quickly returning to kissing her again, as she tried not to giggle at his response. Finn moved his mouth to work on her neck as revenge, and he immediately heard her breathing speeding up.

He carefully started pushing her out to the living room, not ceasing to kiss her neck for one second. Her legs bumped into the couch, and he took that as the signal to leave her neck for just a short while as he carefully lied her down on the couch, hovering on top of her to continue his kissing. She didn't object at all, although she usually was keen on not doing anything in the living room, in case her fathers would notice when they got home. He left her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. "Finn." she suddenly said, taking him a bit by surprise.

He didn't stop kissing her, but he replied with a short "Mm?"

Her hand caressed his cheek, and he sighed silently as she pulled his face closer to hers. She started kissing him on the mouth instead, sucking his bottom lip in the way she knew that would drive him crazy. He immediately started kissing her back hungrily, his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth. She invited him to a tongue war, knowing that's something she wouldn't win when he's wanting her so desperately. After a moment of fighting with their tongues, they finally broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. "I love you." Finn breathed, nuzzling her neck, giving it a few more kisses.

"Do you want to watch TV?" she suddenly asked, out of nowhere. Finn stopped in movement for a moment, but then he looked up at her, as if to see if she was serious. He sighed, trying to hide his disappointment, but he still slid down to lie beside her (noting that he seriously should get a wider couch, because he can't lie beside her and watch TV with her like that at his house). She smiled, reaching for the remote control. There were tons of bad movies on, since it was Friday night. Rachel didn't really want to watch TV anyway. She just wanted to hang out with him, because she knew the night was still young and they had all the time in the world to do what they wanted. They watched some bad movie about a guy who had lost everything, and now tried to get it all back by any cost. All the time while watching, Finn was giving her little kisses and nuzzles every now and then, as if to remind her that he was still there.

After a couple of hours, as the movie had finally ended, Rachel decided it was time to go upstairs. She could have sworn she had heard Finn snore lightly a couple of times, as if he had fallen asleep. "You tired?" she asked him, turning her face to his. He shook his head, smiling at her. "Let's go upstairs." she said, turning off the TV and pulling him with her by the hand.

As they got upstairs, Finn stopped outside the room she told him she had to get changed. Finn had seen her change several times before, but he felt it was very gentlemanlike of him. It didn't take all too long for her to get into the blue pajamas she had chosen so carefully. Finn stared at her from head to toe, knowing instantly that she had picked that pajama just for him. "You look stunning." he told her, and gave her a long and passionate kiss on the mouth.

After breaking the kiss, both grinning childishly at each other, Rachel informed that she had to go wash her make-up away. As she did so, she felt it had been a waste to put it on in the first place, because she had been turned away from him for the most of the evening. While she was in the bathroom getting ready for the night, Finn sat down on her bed, looking around. He smiled at the thought of every night being like this when they lived together in the future, and he loved it. She soon got out of the bathroom, braiding her hair. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How amazing this is." he told her, admiring her as she stood there. "It feels as if we're living together, all alone, in peace." She smiled and nodded, walking over to him and sitting down in his lap. He gladly wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her shoulder. "This is so surreal. I can't believe I'm actually here with you tonight."

"Yeah…" Rachel whispered, finishing the last of her braids before paying his mouth attention with a few kisses. She stopped kissing him just as she knew he was getting excited, and he gave her a disappointed groan as she stood up. She pulled him up by the hand too, so that she could remove the bedspread. After doing so, she took him by the hand, pulling him to the bed with her. He didn't even have time to take off his jeans before she started a heated make-out session with him.

Without breaking the kiss, she slipped her hands under his shirt, caressing his abdomen lightly. He moaned silently into the kiss, which she took as a signal to pull his red t-shirt over his head. She smiled as she did so, knowing that he had put it on because he knew she liked him in red shirts. When his shirt was finally off, she moved her mouth to work on his chest instead, leaving butterfly kisses over his abdomen, going lower and lower until she heard him moan as she's got to where his jeans covered his body, just where this little trail of hair was beginning.

He knew she was turning him on, but it wasn't until then that he felt how awfully tight his jeans felt, and he knew that whenever he made a sound, she would slow down just to tease him. "Rachel…" he breathed, almost pleading.

She immediately kissed her way up to his face, paying his neck a little more attention, loving the way his breath vibrated as she did so. "Yes...?" she whispered, kissing his jawbone lightly, while her hands were now trailing down to his jeans, starting to buckle up his belt. He didn't say anything, but his breath sped up as her hands started working on getting his jeans off. She pulled down his zipper but didn't go further than that, earning a groan from him as she removed her hands so that she could pull him in for another kiss.

As they kissed she climbed on top of him, and as soon as he felt her through their clothes he groaned again. She was teasing him and she knew how much he hated being teased. She kept kissing him as if she didn't even notice the fact that she was _grinding_ herself on his erection. He had to stop the kiss by saying her name, "Please don't." His voice was shaking when he spoke. "It'll be over before we even get started."

She smiled at him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She didn't move from her position on top of him, and she could still feel his erection still against her. She instead sat up with her back straight, starting to unbutton her pajama shirt. Finn's eyes widened and she let out a suppressed giggle at his expression. He felt she was going way too slow, so he took over in unbuttoning the thin fabric, growing even more excited when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra under it. If he hadn't been holding back he could've sworn he'd just explode right there. His right hand found her breast even before her shirt was completely unbuttoned.

She moaned at his touch, leaning down to hide her face in his neck. Although they had been having sex almost regularly in a few months now, she still would feel embarrassed in front of him at times. He'd know when she did, because she'd always hide her face. "Baby, you look amazing." he whispered, still kneading her breast with his hand. She smiled into his neck, because he always did that. He always told her how beautiful she was whenever she felt insecure about her appearance.

He flipped them over so that he was be on top, kicking off his jeans in the movement. He then started kissing her neck on that special spot again, eliciting silent moans from her as he was paying attention to her breasts as well, both hands working on them now. He kissed his way down to her collarbone, counting the distance down to it in kisses. She squirmed a little under him, and he immediately moved lower down to her breast, slowly teasing her nipple with his tongue, causing her to arch her back and hiss his name silently. He smiled at her reaction, continuing his work with much patience, feeling proud that _he_ was the one teasing _her_ now. "Finn…" she breathed, and he looked up at her face with a smile, not stopping for one second.

His fingers were tracing circles down over her abdomen, moving really lightly, and she had to open her eyes to see if he really was touching her there or if she was just imagining it. His hand stopped in movement as his fingers reached the waistband of her pajama pants. He hummed into her nipple, giving it one final suck before moving his other hand to work on it instead. He looked up at her to see her reaction as he carefully slipped in a few fingers in her pants, carefully trailing over the waistband of her panties as well. She sighed as she felt his hands down there, and he kissed her on the mouth to muffle her moan when he teased her through her panties, almost losing it himself at feeling how wet she actually was.

She moaned into the kiss, squirming under him again. "Finn…" she sighed again, and he _adored_ the way his name sounded on her lips. "Please…" she whispered, and he didn't need to be asked twice before he started pulling down her pajama pants, her panties following as well. He could tell she was feeling insecure again, so he rolled off of her and pulled the blankets over them, and she had to kiss him because that was the most adorable thing.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him while caressing her back softly. "I love you so much." he whispered, capturing her lips in his. As his hands moved over her butt, he slowed down, knowing how she would grow impatient of it. Just as he had thought, she breathed his name desperately again, and he moved on to caress her hips, moving to the inside of her thighs as she spread her legs to give him better access. He continued kissing her, his tongue once again inviting hers to a wrestle. His hand slowly but surely got closer and closer to her wet entrance, stroking her in the most slowly and teasing way he could, making her writhe under him.

"Finn…" she breathed between their kisses. "I need you." He had to stop kissing her to look at her face, as if he couldn't believe he just said that. She didn't usually ask for anything when they were having sex, although he knew she wanted it, but now she asked him, and he almost got over-excited for a moment. He continued kissing her hungrily, slowly inserting a finger, making her moan loudly into the kiss. He still moved slowly and teasingly, because she seemed so desperate when she actually asked for it, and they always had this little game of teasing each other until one of them lost it.

She broke the kiss, panting loudly as he increased the speed. She grabbed his shoulder to make him slow down so that she could talk. She looked him straight in the eyes when she said it, and it almost tipped him over the edge, seeing her like that. "I need you _now_, Finn." she whispered.

Without further hesitation he stopped teasing her, earning a disappointed whimper from her when he removed his hand. He reached for his jeans which had been kicked to the floor in their intense foreplay. He found the condom he had hidden in one of the pockets, holding it up for her to see that he came well prepared, and she giggled at him. He moved back to lying beside her, making a move for his boxers, but she grabbed him by the wrists, taking the condom from his hand. "Rachel…" he murmured, as she pulled down his boxers, intending to put on the condom for him.

He hissed at the feel of the cold air against his member, and she gave it a few strokes before he had to grab her wrist in return. She opened the foil package of the condom, carefully rolling it over his length while listening to his heavy breathing. When she was finished she kissed him on the mouth desperately, before pulling him over her. He obliged, settling between her legs, looking at her all the time to make sure she was feeling all right. She smiled and nodded at him, loving the way he cared about her. He positioned himself at her entrance, giving her one last glance before slipping in carefully. She wasn't that tight, but he slid into her so slowly that it felt as if she was tighter around him, and he had to hold his breath for a moment. When he was fully inside her, he looked at her to see if she was alright. She smiled at him, sneaking her hands around his neck.

He smiled back at her, starting to move really slowly inside her. She couldn't believe he still was teasing her, even when he was inside her and actually making love to her. She pulled his face closer to hers, just so that she could give him a passionate kiss on the mouth, smiling at how red and swollen his lips were from all their kissing. When parting, she bit her lip a little before daring to ask him to go faster. He lost his rhythm at hearing her question, but he quickly picked it up again, going faster.

She moaned out loud, her fingers digging into his shoulders, probably hurting him a little, but he didn't seem to notice or care. She was _so_ close and so was he, but he hated to come without her, so he moved his hand to start teasing her clit with his thumb while pumping in and out of her. "Come on, baby." he breathed huskily, holding back his orgasm for her.

Something about the way he coaxed her with his voice, made her lose it. Her walls tightened around him, forcing his own climax, and they came in unison, Finn keeping to move inside her until he crashed on top of her, breathing heavily. They had to just lie there and breathe heavily together while coming down from their highs, until Finn chuckled lightly at how amazing that had felt.

When Rachel had calmed down, she rolled over to him, starting to kiss him again. As their lips parted, Finn got up from the bed to go to the bathroom and throw away the used condom. When he came back into the room, she was watching him and he had to admit that he felt a bit ashamed himself, walking around naked in her room. She invited him back into the bed for a cuddling session, placing little butterfly kisses all over his chest.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked her, caressing her back.

"Yeah." she said smiling up at him. "But we have to say good night, don't we?"

He smiled at her, hugging her closer to him, their skins sticking together from their sweat. Normally, Rachel would've thought it was the grossest thing ever, to stick to someone else because of sweat, but she found it rather sexy and she felt like it was some sort of connection between them two.

Finn reached over to the lamp on the bedside table, turning the lights off. Then he returned to kissing her and caressing her under the blankets, and she let her hands wander over his body as well. For a moment, Finn felt as if they were going for another round, but they were both tired and drained, so their cuddling eventually ceased and they both fell asleep, feeling that this was the greatest sleepover ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I've been planning a second (and maybe third) part to this, but I won't be writing anything more if people don't like this. So please, review and let me know what you thought about it!


	2. Chapter 2

** AN:** I've gotten such incredibly great response on the first part, and I'm all flattered! Thank you so much everyone! Here's part two. It's shorter but it's pretty much just smut. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel had no idea for how long they had been sleeping when she suddenly woke up with a start in the middle of the night. It was pitch dark and she almost panicked because she was sweating so much and she felt all out of breath. When her eyes got used to the darkness, she immediately calmed down and put her head back on the pillow with a sigh.<p>

After a while she remembered how sweaty she felt, so she decided she should get up from the bed and go to the bathroom to cool off. She grabbed the blankets to get them off of her, when she remembered Finn was there with her. She also remembered what had happened before they went to sleep. With a smile, she watched him in the darkness. He was really silent, barely breathing. She had to lean in to his face to hear if he was still breathing.

Carefully, she climbed out of bed, staggering around her room after her pajamas. She didn't find it, but she found Finn's t-shirt, and she knew he wouldn't mind that she borrowed it. She had tons of his t-shirts hidden in her closet anyway. She put it on, loving how it smelled of him and the cologne he had put on in honor of their first sleepover. Then she snuck away to the bathroom.

She had been dreaming something, and she felt tired and drained although she had probably been sleeping for hours already. She was so sweaty and felt dirtier than ever. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and she felt as if she had just had the greatest sex ever… in her dreams. She blushed at the awkwardness of it, since Finn had been right there beside her all the time she had been dreaming.

She drank some water and looked at herself in the mirror, telling herself that she looked awful. She tried fixing up her hair by taking out her braids, not that Finn would notice because he was still asleep and it was dark, but she wanted to feel good about herself before going back to sleep. When she thought she looked decent enough, she returned back to the bed, carefully climbing in beside Finn, trying to get as close to him as she could.

"Hey." he suddenly whispered, startling her.

"I didn't know you were awake." she whispered back, almost too fast, earning a silent chuckle from him. "Did I wake you?"

"Hard to sleep with the noises you were making." he said, stretching his body a little, indifferently wrapping his arms around her with a little groan.

"Noises?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, you were probably dreaming or something." he said, and she could tell he was grinning. "Sounded like a great dream." he added with a lower whisper.

"What did I do…?" she asked, and he just chuckled at her. "Finn, seriously, what did I do?"

She felt Finn's hands on her hip, touching the hem of his t-shirt that she was now wearing. "Steal my shirt, obviously…" he said, and she could tell from his voice that he was still grinning.

"I couldn't find my own." she said, looking at him innocently. "But that wasn't what I meant. What did I do?"

Finn was still grinning, and she could swear that she saw it despite the darkness of the room. He still avoided answering her question, but she felt how his hands had found their way inside the t-shirt, caressing her back slowly. They both lay silent for a moment while Finn's hands slowly roamed over her body as if he was warming her up.

He prevented her from caressing him back with her hands, but she decided to tease him back by slowly stroking her leg against his, smiling at how his breath sped up every time she got a bit too high up. They were both breathing heavily, looking at each other in the darkness while silently competing in who teased whom the most.

"Was I good?" he suddenly asked, moving closer and closer, tracing circles with his fingers just below her breasts now. She looked at him, not really understanding what he meant. "In the dream, I mean." His hand found her breast, starting to massage it lightly, listening to her breaths getting heavier.

"What…?" she breathed, scolding herself for almost losing it already.

"You were kind of saying my name there…" he said, leaning down to her neck, starting to kiss her softly there. She didn't say anything, but he knew that if she could have, she would've told him that he was lying. He knew Rachel wasn't one to admit something embarrassing she had done, and dreaming about sex with your boyfriend while you're sleeping with him can be pretty embarrassing, even for Rachel Berry.

Finn had listened to it with great interest after waking up to her breathing heavily, whimpering his name. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed about it, although he knew he would've wanted to bury himself alive if he had been dreaming of having sex with her. "So… was I any good?" he whispered, scraping his teeth lightly over the special spot in her neck.

She hissed, almost losing her breath at the sensation of him massaging her breast while nibbling at her neck. "Y-yes…" she whispered, earning a few soft licks from him at the spot he just had been biting carefully. "Finn…"

He moved up to kissing her mouth instead, giving her lips the most passionate treatment over and over again. After their lips parted, he decided it was time to get rid of his t-shirt that was the only piece of clothing separating them from total nakedness. In one quick movement, he pulled it over her head, before returning to kissing her lips and pleasuring her breasts with both hands.

She whimpered into the kiss, almost like the way she had in her sleep, and he felt himself hardening under the blankets just upon hearing it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, moving his hands to run through her hair as he noticed she had taken out her braids.

She felt his hardened member stroking the inside of her legs, growing really excited down there herself, and she had to break their kiss just so that she could breathe. His hand had found her breast again, caressing it while watching her intently. She knew that he was enjoying the sight of her going almost crazy by his touch, and she felt she was losing their little competition, so she started drawing little circles on his chest with her fingers, moving lower and lower, hearing how husky his breaths got.

"Rachel…" he whispered, leaning in to pleasure her neck again, and she lost track of where her hands were for a moment. She soon found the trail of hair on his abdomen, tickling it teasingly, making him lose his breath, having to pause his kissing for a while. She moved lower down until her hands were just hovering above his length, and she grinned when hearing how his breath hitched a little.

She drew her hand over his shaft in the most teasing way she could with her hands trembling like mad, and he almost bit her hard in the shoulder. "Sh– sorry, Rachel." he hissed, breathing heavily. She just smiled, stroking him again, going painfully slowly. "T-tease…!" he moaned into her neck, and she had to giggle at how vulnerable he sounded.

She wrapped her hand around his length entirely, starting to move a bit faster, picking up a good rhythm. He started moaning into her neck, and it almost drove her crazy. If she didn't stop, he was going to come all over her and her bed, so he had to grab her wrist to make her stop. She smiled at how thoughtful he was, but she was just as disappointed as he was to not be able to continue. His head had slipped off her shoulder and he was now leaning down at the pillow, panting heavily. "God, Rachel…" he breathed, trying to get himself back together.

After a short while of just lying down, waiting for Finn to calm down a bit, he suddenly returned to kissing her collarbone. She had almost fallen asleep while waiting, and she was surprised to suddenly feel him over her. She closed her eyes, loving the magic he worked on her. She breathed heavily through her nose, and he kept his eyes on her all the time, to see how she was reacting. He moved lower and lower until he reached her left nipple, swirling his tongue skillfully around it, making Rachel writhe under him.

He looked up at her, knowing that she still had her eyes closed. After working on her left nipple for a while, he moved over to her right one and gave it the same treatment, Rachel starting to whimper in the way he wanted her to. He started kissing his way down her body, and the closer he got, the louder she moaned. He climbed over her, positioning himself between her legs. He looked at her with a smirk on his face, moving his hand slowly over her folds, making her moan his name. He was so turned on by just hearing her say his name that way, that it was hard to keep the pace slow so that he could get his revenge.

"Finn…" she said pleadingly, and without further hesitation, he immediately inserted one finger in her. He started moving the digit slowly in and out of her, and she moaned his name time after time. He leaned up slightly so that he could give her mouth some attention as well, inserting a second finger into her clit as he kissed her, just to have her moaning into his mouth.

He left her mouth, starting to work really slowly, curling his fingers inside her, making her almost scream his name. He continued doing so until he felt her walls tightened around his fingers, her juices soaking them when she climaxed. He continued moving his fingers slowly inside her until her breath steadied. He moved up to lie beside her, licking off her juices from his fingers with a cocky smirk on his face, feeling that he had won. She curled up beside him, letting him wrap his arms around her as she was still breathing heavily.

"I believe I won." he said.

"No, we're just getting started." she said into his chest, giving his skin a suckling kiss there, knowing that it'd leave a mark. He didn't say anything, but he knew that he had something he'd have to explain to everyone who saw him topless after that.

Rachel didn't bother to give his upper body any more pleasure. Instead she climbed on top of him and slid herself down his body, grinding herself painfully against his erection. He made a sound that sounded like somewhat of a groan, but she could hear the pleasure he felt in it. She settled between his legs, looking up at his face, seeing that he was smirking at her. "I'm going to wipe that smile off of your face, Hudson." she said seductively to him, grabbing his erection without any forewarning, causing him to moan out loud. "Told you." she said, starting to slowly move her hand, making sure he felt every single move she made.

"Shit, Rachel…" he hissed, his entire body tensing up.

"Watch your tongue, Hudson." she said with a smirk, and he let out a chuckled moan at how cocky she suddenly was acting. He knew Rachel wasn't really the cocky kind when it came to sex. She liked it very simple and loving, but Finn's cocky games would always inspire her to return some of that cockiness, and she was _so_ good at it.

She leaned her head down to his length, giving his tip a sharp lick, trying hard not to just suck the orgasm out of him. His hips buckled as he felt her tongue on him, and she squeezed him lightly, her touch telling him to calm down in that equally cocky way that her voice could. She then took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue over him slowly, slowly. "Rachel…" he hissed, gripping the sheets under him. "P-please – oh god!" She took him deeper into her mouth, starting to suck him off in the most heavenly way. "R-Rachel!" Finn said warningly.

She had to smile at how his tone of voice could tell when he was about to come. She kept sucking, his moans growing louder and louder, until he finally came, his seeds spilling into her mouth. She was usually very keen on not to swallow any of his sperm, but she had done it a few times by mistake when he didn't warn her. Now she just did it to tease him even more, because she knew that he'd feel so beaten when she did. She kept sucking him a little afterwards, letting him ride out his high, until she felt his hands in her hair, knowing it was the signal for her to stop.

With a smile on her face she crawled up to lie beside him. "Beat you." she said, wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand. He had his head almost buried in the pillow, sweat running down his forehead. She giggled at the sight of him being so drained.

For a moment they just lay there watching each other, Finn trying to steady his breathing while she ran her hands through his hair softly. "You know what?" she whispered.

"What?" he breathed, smiling at her.

"You're pretty nice to have a sleepover with."

He smiled at her, raising his head to give her a kiss on the lips. "You're pretty damn perfect to have a sleepover with." he said, nuzzling his nose against hers.

She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We should do this more often." she said after their lips parted.

"We should do this every day." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear you dream dirty dreams." she said, laughing.

"Maybe you will. This sleepover isn't over yet, is it?"

She shook her head. "We have to say good night first, don't we?"

He hugged her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Rachel."

"Good night, Finn."

They both fell asleep once again, this time in each others' arms, closer than ever. They were holding onto each other tightly, knowing that this sleepover was soon over – but they both still had plans for the morning.

* * *

><p><strong> AN:<strong> Part three will be written as soon as I've gotten response on this one! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Here you have it, guys! The last part of "We Have To Say Good Night First"! I decided to end with the right amount of smut, some drama, and some fluff to top it all off! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel slept for a long time, both being so exhausted after what had happened during the night. It was not until Finn's phone suddenly started beeping away in his jeans pocket that they both woke up. Finn groaned loudly into the pillow, pulling Rachel, whom he was still spooning with, closer to himself. "Finn, I think you should get it." she mumbled.<p>

He groaned again, but still climbed over the bed, reaching for his jeans on the floor. Rachel looked at him, smiling at the fact that none of them had bothered to put on any clothes after last night. He got the phone, answering it with a hoarse "Hello", as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh, hey Mom." he said, glancing back at Rachel warningly as he heard her moving behind him. She was just reaching for his t-shirt again, and she quickly pulled it on when he spoke to his mother on the phone.

Rachel climbed over to him, and he didn't pay her any attention until she wrapped her arms around him. She almost laughed out loud when the pitch in his voice changed when he felt her arms. "Ye-eah, we just woke up – no, no I'll come home later." Rachel moved her hands over his abdomen slowly, carefully tickling the little growth of hair there. "No, Mom, I really gotta go now… we're um… having…" Rachel's hands found the inside of his thigh and he had to cough into the phone to hide the moan that almost escaped from his lips. "… breakfast." Rachel felt his member hardening as soon as her hands hovered over it, and she went by feel when she slowly drew her finger over it, noticing how Finn's entire body tensed and how he quietly gritted his teeth.

"Bye, Mom." Finn finished the phone call, almost throwing his phone away before attacking Rachel, kissing her aggressively. She giggled into the kiss, leaning back on the bed, letting him climb over her. "You already won once, you tease." he said after their lips finally had parted.

"You still have plenty of time for revenge." she said, grinning up at him.

He smiled back at her, nuzzling her cheek lightly. "I'll have my revenge – just you wait." he said, intending to start teasing her right there, but she grabbed both of his wrists, holding them in place tightly. He looked at her confusedly as she sat up, pushing him aside. He could tell from her facial expression that she was up to something.

"Dibs on the shower!" she suddenly exclaimed, making a run for the bathroom, leaving him behind, still confused. She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She put on the shower and pulled Finn's t-shirt off of herself before stepping in to the shower, waiting for the moment Finn would get the idea of following her.

Finn remained in the bed for a moment, making up a perfect plan to have his revenge. He waited a few minutes after that he had heard her turn on the water in the shower, and then he silently tiptoed after her. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and she didn't seem to hear him. He could see her silhouette through the shower curtain, and he had to bite his tongue not to moan of excitement. He looked at his red t-shirt, lying in a heap on the floor, before he carefully reached for the shower curtain, pushing it aside.

Rachel had her eyes closed, letting the water run through her hair. She didn't even hear Finn enter the bathroom, much less that he had slipped into the shower with her, so she almost slipped and fell when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind. She gasped, but didn't say anything, because he was pushing his dry body against her wet one, licking her neck sensually.

He smiled at her surprised gasp, letting his hands roam over her body, loving how it felt combined with the water from the shower. Rachel lifted the shower handle over them, letting the water run over Finn as well. He shivered upon feeling the warm water on his cold body, pushing himself tightly against Rachel with a sigh. Without forewarning, he gave both her nipples a pinch with his hands, and she let a silent moan slip, leaning her head against his chest. He grinned, carefully nibbling at her skin in her neck while he started massaging her breasts.

She loved how his hands felt combined with the warm water from the shower and the way he was pushing himself against her from behind. She had to put the shower handle back in its holder, so that she could hold onto the wall. She moaned, feeling how he grinded himself against her, knowing that she could feel how hard he was right now. "Finn…!" she moaned, her knees buckling under her when he once again pinched her nipples, pleasuring them with his hands in a slow, teasing way.

He smiled, licking her neck softly before sucking on her skin, leaving a red mark after him as a payback for the mark she left on his chest the night before. He kissed her jawbone softly, suddenly noticing a pink bottle of body wash on the shelf. He took it and spurted some in his hand, before returning his hands to Rachel's breasts, massaging in the body wash. She moaned, once again leaning her head back on his chest, letting him move his hands over her. "This smells good." he said contently. "Smells like berries, just like you."

She smiled at him, having to gather herself a little before turning to face him for the first time since he had gotten into the shower with her. He continued massaging in the body wash on her back, making sure to give every part of her body equal attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands ruffling his wet hair. She pushed herself tightly onto him, the body wash sticking to his body as well. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the mouth. Rachel loved how carefully Finn would move his tongue against her lips when he asked for entrance. She let him in, and he hungrily tasted every corner of her mouth with his tongue.

After their lips had parted they both stood breathing heavily, their noses touching. Rachel giggled at how the water kept running over their noses all the time. Finn caressed her hips slowly, with a smirk on his face. She grinned back at him and gave his nose a quick kiss before turning around to the shelf where Finn had put down the bottle of body wash. She was just about to put some into her hand, when she again felt his hands from behind, slowly caressing her breasts. Her breath hitched as she felt him push himself against her again. "Finn…" she breathed, and it obviously got to him, because he almost pushed her hard against the wall.

He started nipping and licking her neck again, pushing himself harder against her every time she made a whimpering sound. Rachel could feel how hard she was, and she knew that he probably felt how hot and wet she was. He grinded himself against her and she knew that if she just parted her legs a little, his length could slip inside her just like that. "Finn…" she repeated, grinding herself back at him, earning a groan from him.

She had no idea why she would ever want to have sex with him unprotected, but it all felt so heavenly in every possible way, and telling him to run off to get a condom would ruin it all. She just wanted him so bad right there, and he obviously wanted her equally bad. Without further warning, she parted her legs and his length slipped into her from behind. She let out a moan, and she felt him tense up and freeze in motion. He made a move to pull himself out of her, but she quickly put her hand on his chest. "No." she said quietly.

"What?" he almost exclaimed.

"No – I… it's okay." she told him, turning her head to give his cheek a badly aimed kiss. "Please, Finn…"

He just stared for a moment. Did she _want_ to get pregnant? He didn't know what to do with himself for a moment, but the way she asked for him, the way he had his length stirring deep inside her, the way everything felt so amazingly great in just that moment – he just couldn't stay still. He started moving slowly, having to tense his entire body so that he wouldn't lose it immediately. The sensation of actually making love to her from behind and without a condom, he couldn't describe it.

Rachel moaned, spreading her legs more to give him better access. She moaned his name, feeling how amazingly close they both were. She was actually feeling all of him now – and she loved it. She hated that he had to go so slow, having to hold back his own orgasm like that. "Finn…" she moaned "… faster."

He lost his rhythm for a moment. He wasn't sure if she had asked him to go faster or not, and for a moment he actually thought about telling her that he couldn't. He didn't want to make her pregnant. He didn't want to feel the same way he had felt when he thought he had made Quinn pregnant – but mostly, he didn't want to make Rachel go through what Quinn went through because of Puck's carelessness.

But he couldn't say no. He just couldn't. Not there, not at then, not when he literally had her against the wall, one movement from giving all of him to her. So he went faster. He slammed into her hard from behind, desperately holding onto his orgasm, while she moaned out his name louder than ever before. He moaned hers in unison, and he felt her walls tighten around him.

The way he moaned her name, combined with his fast thrusting, made her fall over the edge in the most wonderful way ever. He kept pumping in and out of her until it all suddenly was over, the only thing being left was _panic._ "Oh _shit!_" he exclaimed, quickly pulling himself out of her. "Shit, Rachel, I'm _so_ sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"Finn." she said his name so calmly, and he just looked at her as if she was freaking insane. He had just let it happen inside her – and you _never_ let it happen inside a girl unless she's on the pill or she actually _wants_ to get pregnant. She put her hand on his shoulder so softly, and he just looked at her, almost crying. He looked so hopeless, the water from the shower endlessly washing his hair. "Finn, it's okay." she said calmly. "I have a pill saved up, just in case."

She could see the relief washing over him, his shoulders growing limp immediately. He pulled her in for a tight hug, kissing her neck softly. "I love you so much." he whispered, knowing that at that moment he really did love her more than ever, because she was the best girlfriend ever.

They showered for a while more, washing each other's bodies, Finn taking extra good care of her. When they had finished, they helped dry each other up. All the time, Finn's eyes never left her. She decided to take the pill immediately after they had gotten dressed (Rachel in her pajamas and Finn in just his t-shirt and boxers, but still), and Finn watched her with so much pity that he had to wrap his arms around her and kiss her after she had swallowed it with a glass of water. "I love you." he repeated in a whisper.

"I love you too, Finn." she told him, putting the glass away.

Finn felt so guilty for being irresponsible with protection, despite that Rachel had it covered. He wanted to make it up to her, deciding that he wanted to make her breakfast. They went downstairs and he asked her to sit down in the living room while he made them pancakes (after first having Rachel tell him how to make vegan pancakes). Finn wasn't a very good cook, but making pancakes was an easy task. He laid the table, glancing over to the living room with a smile.

After that he was done and had placed the pancakes on the table, he called her name. He didn't get an answer, and when he saw she had fallen asleep while watching TV, he couldn't help but stand there and watch her for a while. She was probably still tired from waking up in the middle of the night. He snuck over to the couch, climbing over her carefully. He breathed into her ear, and she woke up with a start. "Hey, baby." he whispered.

She turned her head to look at him. "Hey." she whispered with a smile.

"You fell asleep." he told her, standing up. "Still tired?" She nodded, and sat up. "Breakfast's ready." He held out his hand for her to grab it so that he could lead her to the kitchen.

She looked at the pile of pancakes Finn had made, wrapping her arms around him. "You're a better cook than I thought!" she said, giving his cheek a quick kiss before going to sit down. He remained standing for a while, watching her as she served herself.

He sat down, getting himself a few pancakes as well. She seemed to enjoy them, and she had to compliment him again. He smiled at her, taking a bite of his own pancakes. It was her recipe, so it was really no wonder she enjoyed them. Finn couldn't ever imagine becoming a vegan, but the pancakes were really good, just like the lasagna they had had the night before. "These are really good." he said, and she smiled at him, appreciating that he complimented her recipes again.

When they had finished their pancakes, Rachel informed that they still had to do the dishes from last night. They decided to help out each other. Rachel washed the dishes and Finn dried them off. Finn felt as if this was how it was going to be when they lived together. Doing chores with Rachel was so much fun, and he had plenty of time to just stand there and admire her. "The plates aren't drying themselves, Finn." Rachel had to tell him several times when he was too distracted by her.

Rachel pulled out the plug from the kitchen sink, the water disappearing into the drain quickly. Finn dried off his hands on the cloth he had dried off the dishes on. He dried off Rachel's hands in the process of placing butterfly kisses all over her cheeks. "I. Love. You." he spoke between kisses and Rachel giggled at him. He put the cloth by the sink and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Finn gave Rachel no time to object before he picked her up and carried her away to the living room, setting her down on the couch before once again hovering over her and kissing her all over. She laughed at how his kisses tickled her, but once he started slowing down, paying each kiss a longer time, her laughing ceased and turned into deep breaths. She knew Finn had something in mind when he started licking and sucking her neck. "Finn…" she tried to say it in her warningly way, but her voice came out as a shaky whimper.

She felt his hands move from her side to the top button on her pajama shirt. He managed to open the first button in a very small, barely noticeable move. Rachel tried to repeat his name, but she couldn't get it out in a way that would get him to stop. She made a grab for his wrist, but he was happy with just opening a few buttons on her shirt, so that he could slide his hand in. His hand has gotten pretty cold, and when it touched her skin under the shirt it sent shivers down her spine. "Sorry." he breathed between his pleasuring licks, before slowly kneading her left breast. She let out a shaky moan, and Finn slid off of her, to lie beside her, but he didn't stop touching her or kissing her neck for one second.

"Finn – Finn, not here." she said with a strangled voice, but just when she said it, he gave her nipple a pinch that made her moan louder than she had intended to. "Finn, please…"

He left her neck to look at her, because she had just told him to not do it here, but right after she had begged him for something. Finn didn't really understand but he decided to just go on. He knew she was going to say no if she didn't want to. He let his fingers run over her abdomen, lifting the hem of her pajama shirt to tickle her. She giggled, hiding her face in his chest. Finn's hand wandered over the waistband of her pants, tracing them slowly, slowly. "Finn…" she whimpered desperately, and he slid his hands down inside her pants.

The heat meeting his hands made his stomach churn. She was so wet that he could feel it when he just had his hands in her pants. "Not here?" he asked her teasingly. He felt her hand grab his t-shirt and he had to chuckle at how frustrated her hands felt. He teased her through her panties and she moaned out loud, her hips buckling against him.

"Finn, stop it…" she moaned.

"Oh, okay." Finn said teasingly, intending to pull out his hands from her pants, but she was faster than him, grabbing his wrist quickly.

"Finn, touch me… please. Stop teasing." she begged him, tugging on his t-shirt.

The way she just honestly _asked_ him about it wanted him to just rip off her clothes and just slam into her without protection – without any kind of respect. But it also made him want to give her a proper payback, so he slowly slid his hands inside her panties, teasing her clit as slowly as he could. His hand was shaking, but he managed to keep his pace really slow. She moaned loudly, making whimpering sounds that drove him absolutely crazy.

Finn inserted a finger, moving really slowly, listening to her moans. Her hips buckled, wanting him to go faster. He just smirked at her, not changing his speed at all. Instead he started rubbing her with his thumb as well, and the grip she had on his t-shirt tightened so much that she almost pinched his skin. Finn leaned down his head to capture her lips in his, pushing his tongue into her mouth without even asking for permission. Rachel had no time to object because as he did this, he inserted a second digit, increasing speed rapidly.

She moaned loudly into the kiss, feeling how close she was. Her walls tightened around Finn's fingers, and her climax made her see stars. She broke the kiss to get air, and for a moment she had to lie there and just breathe. Finn grinned at her, not removing his hand from her pants until her body had grown limp. "Did I win?" he asked.

"Yes, yes you did." Rachel breathed, pulling his face closer to hers with her hand, so that she could give him a kiss. After breaking the kiss, she sat up. "We're not sex machines, Finn." she said with a laugh.

"I sure feel like one with you." he said, sitting up as well, tickling her sides.

"We have to clean up before my Dads get home." she said, standing up. "So turn your engine off."

Finn got up as well, pretending to sigh disappointedly. Rachel laughed and grabbed him by the hand as they returned upstairs, to clean up in Rachel's room. Finn intended to change the sheets in her bed, but she told him not to. "I want to smell you tonight when I go to sleep." she told him, and he had to kiss her because she was the most adorable thing in the world.

After they had made her bed and Finn had found his jeans and put them on, and Rachel had changed into a dress instead of her pajamas (this time she even told Finn it was okay that he saw her change), they looked at their work for a moment. "This looks pretty much like it did when I got here yesterday." Finn said.

"Except that your lovely smell is everywhere." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He nuzzled her hair, smiling into it. "My Dads are coming home soon." She sounded so sad when she spoke, so he wrapped his arms protectively around her, squeezing her a little.

"I should head home soon." he said. "Mom's going to wonder where I am. I never stay this late at Puck's."

She smiled up at him. Just that he dared to stay at her house longer than at Puck's when he knew that his Mom would wonder why, meant so much to her. "Good thing Puck's covering up for you then."

"Yeah, yeah." Finn said, smiling back at her. "I've had a blast, Rachel." He kissed her cheek. "This has been the greatest sleepover ever. I've really gotten a taste of what it is like to live with you."

"It's been… perfectly different." Rachel said, grinning. "I look forward to our next sleepover."

"That one's going to be at my house." Finn said, pulling her in for a deep kiss straight on the mouth. "I promise." he added, after their lips parted.

"Thank you, Finn."

"No, thank you."

After one last kiss, Finn had to hurry off. Rachel's Dads were already on their way home, and Finn's Mom was already intending to call her son again, because she had seen Puck walking down the street that morning, even before Finn had told her they were just having breakfast. She never asked him about it when he got home, though. She knew exactly where he had spent the night. She could tell from the smile on his face when he got home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This marks the end of "We Have To Say Good Night First". I've had a blast writing this! Thank you all, it's been a great few days! I'm so amazed of how much attention this got! It means tons to me! Don't forget to review!


End file.
